


Red

by lamp_of_hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamp_of_hetalia/pseuds/lamp_of_hetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I want to dye all of your colors red. I want to see you drown in my bed. I want to feel your skin in my hands. I want to bury you in my land. If there is anything that gets in the way, I will tear it from the day and kill it in the night. I will dye all of your colors red. I will see you drown in my bed." RusAme, mentions of blood and death. Silly little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

There were always threats that were never acted upon. Every time they met there were those threats: plain and over-used to the point of redundancy. More often than not they were lines quoted from somewhere. They had no meaning other than to fill the dead air with something, anything other than flagrant insults. And then they would part, fulfilled and content to stay the way they were another day.

=-=-=-=-=-=//=-=-=-=-

Another meeting, another day, another bed.

“What would happen if I invaded Moscow?” Alfred was seated on one side of the motel room, Ivan on the other. They faced each other, watching and waiting for actions that would never come.

“You would be torn to bits by my people.”

“I beg to differ. Your people would die before mine. There wouldn't even be a struggle. They would die just as they lived: cold.”

“Ah, I don't think so. My dear America, you are mistaken. Your people would freeze on the way there and would die in a land far greater than their own.”

“Ha!” And then there was silence. They stared at each other, unmoving and placid in expression. Then there was movement and Alfred was pinned to his chair, smirking up at the Russian.

“Invade Moscow? I don't think you're up for the challenge, comrade.”

“Invading Moscow would be easier than boiling water.”

“I'll invade Florida then. It would be nice to have a 'vacation home', da?”

“You couldn't take Florida even if they were in the aftermath of a Hurricane. Your soldiers would die and I'd keep you. I'd lock you up and use you. I want to see you beg. I want to see you bleed.”

“Ah, how _poetic._ You couldn't take Moscow in a blizzard, you couldn't even make it across the border. And I'd _save you_ from the cold, like a _hero._ And I would cage you and use _you._ Because I want to dye all of your colors red. I want to see you drown in my bed. I want to feel your skin in my hands. I want to bury you in my land. If there is anything that gets in the way, I will tear it from the day and kill it in the night. I _will_ dye all of your colors red. I _will_ see you drown in my bed.” Ivan grinned and took Alfred's glasses from his face.

“I'd like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out for some reason, I don't know why. It has a stupid ending and yeah. Sorry. It's super short too.


End file.
